The Fast and The Furious
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: A story co-written with Cloud van Dyk!! Haruka Tenoh is a tough street racer, but when a race goes sour involving the death of the mayor's son, police officer Michiru Kaiou goes undercover to stop these wild races ... **Finished! ^_^**
1. Prologue: Death of the Mayor's Son

The Fast And The Furious   
  
  
Prologue: Death Of The Mayor's Son  
  
The engine of the black City Rover roared when Haruka pushed the gas pedal. Looking to the right, the blonde street racer saw her opponent, Tokasha Mishime, the son of Tokyo's mayor, who glared at her. You'll eat dust, Tenoh! the man yelled. Haruka just grinned at him, flicked her hair back and looked forward again, her eyes focusing on the girl who stood in the middle of the long, curvy street. Raising both arms over her head, the girl was ready to give the starting signal. The crowd which stood lined up next to the street fell silent, the only sound being the noise of the heating engines. All of a sudden, the girl threw her arms down, the piece of clothing she held in her right hand flapping through the air. Haruka pushed the gas pedal down and sped away, Tokasha right behind her. The blonde swayed around the first curve, a cloud of dust whirling up. The audience cheered, and a group of teenage girls chanted a little rhyme they had made up for Haruka: Tenoh, Tenoh, our man, I am your biggest fan! Haruka ignored the cheering and the rhymes; her concentration was focused on the street. She knew that the smallest mistake could cost her life. Behind her, Tokasha was gripping the steering wheel of his car, sweat running down his cheeks. Although his Lamborghini had more Horse Powers than Harukas City Rover, the blonde was winning. That can't happen! Tokasha cursed, pushing the gas pedal down even harder then before. All of a sudden, the heck of his car started to sling. Haruka looked into the rearview mirror, only to see that Tokasha was loosing control. Before anyone could react, the mayor's son crashed into a wall, with more than 180 miles per hour. His car exploded, an orange fireball lightening up the darkness of the night.  
  
Mayor Heihachi Mishime slammed his fist down on the desk of the police director, shouting. I want you to make sure that such races never take place again! You know that they are illegal in the first place! No one ever cared about them. The police director, a small, fat, bald man named Ryo Tenchi, shot back. Everyone knew that those races take place each weekend! You just want to stop them because of your son! The mayor glared at him. I want to stop them to keep other young men from killing themselves. He then pressed out between clenched teeth. And I want you to make sure that no one will ever street race in Tokyo again! The police director sighed. Okay, I'll see what I can do. He then said. Satisfied, the mayor nodded and left. Tenchi was left behind, pondering. He didn't want to stop the races; after all, he earned a good amount of money each Saturday by betting on the drivers. Sighing, the bald man pushed the button of his inter phone and asked his secretary to send his best undercover cop up in his office.  
  
Ten minutes later, the door opened and the wanted cop entered the room. Tenchi smiled at the young woman and rose from his chair. Michiru, I'm glad you made it that fast. Michiru Kaioh smiled at her boss, shrugged and took the seat Tenchi offered her. That's my job, Ryo. She informed him while she threw her long, aqua colored hair back over her shoulders. Tenchi chuckled and nodded. I see. Okay, enough small talk. Let's get serious. Michiru gave him a questioning look, and he started to explain. You surely know about the illegal street races that take place each Saturday. Michiru nodded, encouraging Tenchi to speak on. Last Saturday, the mayor's son was killed in one of those races. And now, the mayor wants us to put a stop on those races. Michiru frowned and asked: And how are we supposed to do that? Tenchi shrugged. I have no clue, Michiru. I want you to get into the clique of the racers, undercover, and collect information. At least for the beginning, so the mayor thinks that we do something. Michiru nodded thoughtfully. I see. Okay, when shall I start? Next Saturday. You'll get equipment and the knowledge you need later today. Tenchi replied. Michiru agreed on that and stood up. She was about to leave when Tenchi called out her name. Turning around, the aqua haired woman looked at the director questioningly. Be careful. You know that those street racers don't like cops. Tenchi advised her. Michiru nodded once more and finally left the room.  



	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

The following Saturday Michiru found herself driving a red ferrari heading towards the corner of 64th and 5th. From what she had heard, most races started there. Quickly rounding a corner she saw the masses of cars that had shown up to watch tonight's race. She pulled her car between several others and jumped out, raising her sunglasses onto the crown of her head. Michiru could hear several whistles in her direction, but she shrugged them off and walked down the ranks.   
  
You here for a bet? A voice called out, making her look to the side. Actually I just came to watch the race. she replied, flicking her aqua locks back. Well you came on a good night, it's almost a full house. She smiled playfully and the woman chuckled, Name's Raeyana. the woman added, taking the cash from another gambler. Come on, I'll show you around. Raeyana climbed off the hood of her car and led Michiru through the crowd, pointing out various racers, the spotlight cars, and this evening's competitors.   
  
Michiru nodded along, taking a look around when a handsome blonde caught her eye, Who's that guy? Raeyana turned around and laughed, That's Haruka Tenoh. You hear about the mayor's son? His final and fatal race was against him. She glanced at the looks that Michiru was giving off, Don't even try to be his girlfriend. Lots of girls have tried, and not one of them has ever cracked him. Michiru nodded slightly, not listening to Raeyana's words.   
  
Haruka looked up from the hood of her car, noticing a pretty aqua haired girl staring at her. She winked at her and returned her attention to her engine, before snapping the hood shut and jumping into her car. Several people cheered her on, and she revved her car heading towards the starting line. She spotted the aqua haired girl watching from the sidelines before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.   
  
Thanks to Raeyana Michiru had gotten front row seats to watch the race. She watched as the cars began lining up, looking out for the crowd favorite, Haruka. After the flag was thrown down the rest of the race seemed like a wild blur, everything happened within an instant. The crowd went wild as Haruka came in first, and they all went over to congratulate her slapping her on the back. Nice work, Tenoh. Raeyana smirked, passing her the money she had won from the race. You won by a mile. Haruka smiled lightly and began to walk off again when she saw the girl again, Haven't seen you around these parts. Michiru playfully messed with her hair, I'm new to this place.  
  
Tenoh, this is Michiru. Raeyana introduced. Haruka chuckled, Michiru, it's a pretty name. The blonde jumped back into her car pocketing her reward cash. If you drive as good as you look, I'll be seeing more of you. Haruka added, winking again before driving off. After the blonde was out of sight Raeyana pounced on Michiru, He totally digs you! I've never seen him take interest in anyone that much! Michiru blushed and followed Raeyana back towards their cars.


	3. Chapter 2: First Race

Chapter 3: First Race  
  
, Raeyana spoke as soon as she and Michiru had reached their cars, do you want to participate in one of the races? Michiru smiled and nodded. I want to race against Haruka. She then said. After all, the aqua haired cop was sent to make sure that these races stopped, and she also wanted to find out if the death of the mayor's son was Tenoh's fault. Her face fell when Raeyana laughed at her. What's so funny? she asked, slightly angered. Do you think you can come here and race the champion at your first day? Michiru frowned and looked at the taller woman questioningly. We have a ranking list here. You have to start at the bottom and work yourself up. Raeyana informed her. Michiru groaned inwardly; that would take weeks! Sighing, she agreed, and Raeyana led her to the post the ranking list was attached to. Let me seeif you want to start tonight, you'll have to drive against Koshida. While she talked, Raeyana scribbled the name Michiru Kaiou on a little tag and attached it next to Koshidas name. Are you talking about me, ladies? a deep, male voice suddenly came from behind. Both Michiru and Raeyana flinched and turned around to look at a tall, strong built man with brown hair and blazing blue eyes. Hi Koshida. Raeyana grinned, shaking the guys hand. You'll have a race tonight. She then informed him. Koshida grinned and nodded. Very good. I already thought that I would have to watch again. And against whom am I driving? I'm the lucky one. Michiru smiled, extending her hand to him. Michiru Kaiou. Koshida accepted the offered hand and shook it. My pleasure, Michiru. He looked at Raeyana in an expecting way. Raeyana looked back at him, seeming rather clueless, until realization struck her. Oh! I'll be right back. She hurried off, and one minute later, the announcers voice hollered through the streets. And now, for a surprise race! Newcomer Michiru Kaiou versus Koshida Yokashi! Place your bets, now! Raeyana came running back to Michiru and Koshida and panted: Quick, into your cars and to the starting line! That's fast. Michiru mumbled while she hurried over to her Ferrari and got into it. She watched how Koshida climbed into a dark blue Nissan Serena (A/N: ^_^) before she started her car and drove it over to the starting line. Michiru Kaiou, driving a red Ferrrari V8 with eight cylinders and 300 HP. The announcer spoke into his microphone, informing the audience about the cars of the combatants. Koshida Yokashi, driving a dark blue Nissan Serena, with 155 HP. The girl who always gave the starting signal walked to the line, raising her arms in the air. Michiru looked to the side shortly, glancing at Koshida, who smiled and winked at her. A little disgusted, Michiru returned her concentration to the road; although she thought that Haruka Tenoh was her dream guy, she didn't want to risk her cover by getting involved with anyone. Michiru knew what happened to cops who lost their cover, and she didn't want to risk that. Before she could think about such gruesome things any further, the girl gave the signal, and Michiru raced off, leaving Koshida behind.   
Not bad for your first one. Raeyana spoke while Michiru climbed out of her car, grinning. She had won with almost two hundred meters protrusion, much to Koshidas anger. Nevertheless, the man congratulated her, forcing a smile on his face. Before he turned around and walked off, muttering something about stupid newcomer girls. Raeyana looked after him, chuckling, while she counted the money Michiru had won and handed it to the aqua haired woman. Your next race will be next weekend. She then informed Michiru, who nodded and sighed inwardly. This way, it would take her an eternity until she could race against Haruka. She had to find a way to compete against the handsome blonde without winning all the other races.   
Leaning against her black City Rover, Haruka watched the race from afar, impressed by the driving skills of the new one. Michiru Kaiou. The blonde mumbled, finding the name even more beautiful than before. She sure has somethingtoo bad that she doesn't know my real gender and thinks that I'm a guy. Sighing, Haruka climbed into her car, started the engine and drove off.   
  



	4. Chapter 3: Crash the Party

Chapter 4: Crash the Party  
  
I still don't see how that chick beat me. Koshida complained, stuffing a burger into his mouth. The following day Koshida was having a barbeque at his house, half a dozen other racers going in. Maybe _that's_ what's slowing you down. Haruka chuckled as he gulped down the burger, taking a seat on a picnic bench next to him. I'm serious Tenoh! She's ... she's ... a girl! Haruka was ready to punch Koshida at his comment but Raeyana got to him first. Hey! I'm standing right here you know. Yes, there you are. Koshida replied, poking her in the stomach.  
  
Speak of the devil ... Koshida mumbled, noticing Michiru walking towards them. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Haruka said, I invited her to join us today ... introduce her to several other racers she'll be going up again soon. You haven't even officially met the girl yet, and you're already being nice? He looked at the girl and continued to eat, But I have to say, you do have good taste. Haruka pushed him on his shoulder and stood up, It's nothing like that. she gritted through her teeth. Michiru! Glad you could make it! she shouted, motioning for her to come on over.   
  
Michiru smiled, Glad to receive an invitation. Glancing down at Koshida she winked at him, No hard feelings? Koshida sighed, Beginner's luck. Haruka kicked him in his back, --Ow I mean, no, not at all. There's food over on the barbeque, feel free to help yourself. Once she was out of an earshot Koshida turned on Haruka, You didn't have to hit so hard! he grumbled, rubbing his back. Come on, she's new around here. Just be nice.  
  
Suddenly several loud shots rang out in the air, and a black sedan drove past with a few gun shooters hanging out of the window. Everyone get down!! Haruka shouted, the men from the cars hollering before speeding off. Everyone ok? she called, looking around. Ok over here. Raeyana called back, followed by several other shouts from the other racers.  
  
Who the hell was that?!? Michiru screamed, brushing some dead grass off her clothing as she stormed towards Haruka and Koshida. The blonde ruffled her hair slightly before replying, You hear about the mayor's son? Michiru nodded. Those were his so-called *groupies*. They think it was my fault that his car crashed ... Koshida growled under his breath, Who the hell do they think they are coming to _MY_ house?! Haruka put a hand on his shoulder, Let it go, we'll make them pay for it ... we stick to the plan till the end. His cheeks were still flaming, but he nodded. Michiru tilted her head in curiosity, making a mental note to find out what they were talking about later.


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

1 Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
Later during the barbecue, Michiru noticed how Koshida and Haruka vanished into the house without telling anyone. Curiosity got the better of her, and she followed the two guys (A/N: hehe ^_^) as unobtrusive as possible. Haruka and Koshida sat down in the living room, and Koshida dug out a cell phone. Michiru stood next to the door, unseen by both of them, and heard every single word of the phone call. Being the good cop she was, the aqua haired woman quickly turned on a little tape recorder to record the talk. "Hello?" Koshida started. "It's Koshida." He listened for a moment, then growled. "Will you stop yelling at me, you freak? I'm calling because I want to put a stop to your friggin' attempts of killing Haruka." The guy on the other end of the line seemed to yell, because Michiru could hear Haruka whispering: "Wow, that guy surely has a voice. Even I heard that now." Koshida ignored the blonde and spoke on: "Haruka challenges your best driver to a race. If he wins, you'll leave us alone. If your man wins, you can shoot Haruka." Michiru covered her mouth with one hand to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape her. "So you accept?" Koshida suddenly asked, causing Michiru to listen up again. "Great." He spoke on. "Tonight then, on Yatera street. At midnight. And be punctual." He hung up the phone, and Michiru turned off the tape recorder. She hid it in her pocket and just turned around to leave when suddenly a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
Michiru let out a shocked little yelp and spun around, only to face Haruka, who looked at her frowning. "What are you doing here?" the blonde racer asked. "I…I was looking for the toilet." Michiru quickly explained. "Oh, I see." Haruka replied, relief on his face. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." The blonde then said. Michiru nodded and followed Haruka through the house, until they reached a small room. "In there." Haruka explained, pointing at the door. Michiru thanked her and walked in, some black object slipping out of her pocket. It fell to the carpet, which swallowed up the *thump* sound, catching Harukas eye. Before the blonde could say anything, the door had closed. Frowning, Haruka bent down to pick the object up. It turned out to be a tape recorder. Haruka stared at the little recorder, surprised, when she heard the toilet flush. Quickly, the blonde tugged the tape recorder into the back pocket of her jeans; she wanted to find out about the content of the tape later. Michiru came out of the toilet, looking a little worried. "All done?" Haruka asked, smiling. "Yes…yes, I'm done." Michiru replied while her eyes searched the ground. Where was the recorder? "You're looking for something?" Haruka asked, eyeing her carefully. "What…?" Michirus head came up. "No, I'm not." She quickly replied, already hurrying to the front door. Haruka frowned and followed her. "She behaves like she's hiding something. I wonder what's on that tape." The blonde thought to herself before she followed Michiru back into the garden.  
  
Later that day, Haruka laid in her apartment, on the comfy couch, staring at the tape recorder. She had just listened to it, and had found out that Michiru had recorded the phone call Koshida had made. "Why did she do that?" Haruka wondered out loud. "Could it be…nah, she can't be a cop. She's too young for that anyway." The blonde was torn out of her thoughts when someone rang her door bell. Sighing, Haruka rose from the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it and found herself looking at Koshida, who grinned. "Time to drive, Haruka." The man said. Haruka grinned, nodded and put on her leather jacket, the tape recorder for now forgotten. 


	6. Chapter 5: Race for Life

Chapter 5: Race for Life  
  
_Haruka sat in her black City Rover, not able to comprehend what had just happened. Her knuckles where white with fear, anger, frustration ... every emotion that ever existed. The distant cheers and shouts from her opponent's team were almost inaudible to her. As she looked to the side, the first and last thing she saw was a gun barrel, followed by the loudest snap before everything went to darkness ..._  
  
The blonde suddenly blinked a few times, and noticed Koshida staring at her awkwardly. Come on man, stop daydreaming. This is serious.   
  
Right, sorry ... Haruka replied, brushing some hair back out of her face. Let's do this. She revved the engine of her City Rover, and proceeded towards the traffic lights on Yatera street, where another car was waiting. First one to cross the train tracks! she shouted.  
  
Tenoh's already trembling with fear!! The man in the other car shouted. She recognized this man from another race, he was good, but not good enough. A woman took place in between the two cars and held a white handkerchief up, visible to both racers. Haruka refused to retort back, and gripped her steering wheel tightly. There was suddenly a familiar blur of aqua color, and she squinted her eyes to see Koshida yelling at Michiru up at the finish line.  
  
The woman threw her arms down and the other racer slammed his gas pedal down, the blonde returning her attention to the race several seconds behind. The other man immediately pulled ahead and tried to cut her off, but Haruka was patient. He would make a mistake, they always did. There it was! He tried to brake and make her slow down, but she was ready for it and swerved to the side, passing him smoothly. Quickly accelerating she crossed the tracks almost more than 10 seconds ahead of him. She grinned and jumped out of her car, Koshida spontaneously giving her a hug and slapping her on the back. Well done, Tenoh! He turned to the other racer and smiled, Too bad for you losers. before returning his attention back to Haruka and Michiru; the racer grumbling, reaching into his coat pocket.  
  
Michiru what are you doing here? Before she could respond they heard the other racer shout at them, I may not be able to shoot you Tenoh, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot her!! He pulled a gun out and fired it, a bullet puncturing Michiru's side moments later. He hollered and jumped into his car, making a sharp turn and picking up his friends before driving off.  
  
Haruka shouted, catching the girl before she lost balance. Something silver tinkered onto the ground, glistening in the moonlight ...


	7. Chapter 6: Just Hold Me Tight

Chapter 6: Just Hold Me Tight  
  
Haruka spoke, barely able to hold back the tears. Holding the shot girl into her arms, she slowly went on her knees and finally sat down, Michirus head coming to a rest on the blondes shoulder. Michiru whispered before wincing in pain. Haruka replied, while she gently stroke the long aqua colored locks of her friend. Don't talk. The blonde racer looked up at Koshida. Call an ambulance. She begged. Koshida nodded and ran off, to the next telephone booth. Meanwhile, Haruka tore off a piece of her shirt – making sure that she didn't tear off too much, since she didn't want anyone to see her bra – and pressed the piece of clothing on Michirus wound, a small effort to cease the bleeding. Michiru let out a small whimper of pain. Haruka looked at her friend, questioningly. she finally asked, although she knew that Michiru shouldn't be talking. can you do me a Michiru asked before a coughing fit shook her. Haruka nodded. Whatever you want, Michiru. Not much. The aqua haired girl whispered, her eyes almost closing. The blonde realized that Michiru was about to lose consciousness. just hold me tight. Haruka nodded, hot and salty tears stinging in her eyes. She carefully pulled Michiru close to her and held her in her arms until the ambulance came.  
While the two paramedics put the now unconscious Michiru on a stretcher and loaded her into the car, Haruka noticed something silver lying on the ground. That has to be Michiru's. The blonde thought, bending down to pick the object up. When she saw what it was, her arm froze in mid air. On the silver shining badge stood the three letters that shattered every inch of trust Haruka had had for Michiru. The blonde murmured. Tokyo Police Department. She's a cop! I can't believe it. Quickly making a decision, Haruka stuffed the police badge into her pocket, with the purpose to ask Michiru about it later. As soon as she was feeling better.  
Two hours later, Haruka sat in front of the ER, waiting for the doctors to finish the operation. Koshida sat next to her, fiddling with his shirt. You think she'll be alright? the male racer finally asked. I hope. Haruka replied, staring down on the floor. Koshida put a gentle hand on her shoulder. You like her, don't you? Haruka nodded, wiping out her eyes which were red from crying. I guess I do more than just liking her. She finally admitted. I see Koshida replied. He just was about to say something more when the doors of the ER opened and two men rolled a bed out. Haruka came to her feet immediately, running over to the two guys. Is that Michiru? How is she? The men just shrugged and rolled away with the bed while Michirus doctor approached Haruka. Are you a relative of Miss Kaioh? no. But I'm her fiancée. Haruka quickly lied. The doctor, not suspecting a thing, nodded and pulled off his bloodied gloves. Miss Kaioh was pretty lucky, if you leave out the fact that she was shot down. The man now said, who didn't bother to introduce himself to Haruka. The bullet didn't hit any organs, it more likely caused a flesh wound. She'll be alright pretty soon. Haruka let out a relieved sigh. Can Ican I see her? she then asked. The doctor nodded, gave Haruka the number of Michirus room and then left.  
Haruka sat next to Michirus bed, holding the hand of the still unconscious woman. Are you really a cop? the blonde thought to herself while her eyes wandered over the beautiful face of the aqua haired girl. Or is this badge just some kind of souvenir? Could it be true that you were sent undercover? That you lied to all of us? Sighing, Haruka let go of Michirus hand and rested her face in her hands. She would have to wait until Michiru woke up to get the answers she wanted.   



	8. Chapter 7: Discover

Chapter 7: Discover  
  
A low voice whispered. The blonde raised her head slightly and saw Michiru looking right back at her. Yeah, I'm here ... you feeling alright? She nodded lightly and closed her eyes again. What happened? All she could remember was yelling at Koshida before cheering for Haruka ... and suddenly everything went black.  
  
The other racer was err, a bad sport ... don't worry, we'll take care of it. Michiru smiled lightly and whispered back, Please stay here with me for a little longer. Of course ...  
  
Koshida came by a short while later, carrying a boquet of fresh flowers, Flower delivery! he called out as he walked into the room. Followed by him was a nurse shooing all the visitors out, Excuse me, but you must all leave now. Visiting hours are over. Haruka nodded and gave Michiru a quick peck on the forehead, making her blush vibrantly. We'll be back tomorrow. Michiru tried to hide her flushing and nodded.   
  
This is going to end once for all, I'm sick of playing these childish games with them. Haruka grumbled, sitting on the hood of her car watching another race. Koshida nodded, Just be patient ... their time will come. The blonde sighed and stood up, sliding off the car and went to talk with some other racers a few cars away. Suddenly Haruka's cell phone went off, and Koshida reached into her jacket pocket to answer it. However instead he felt something cool and flat, pulling it out he saw that it was a police badge. His eyes nearly fell out of his head in shock, and immediately put it back before anyone else saw. Tenoh can't be a police officer, he's broken the law a few too many times to be one ... but, who? He suddenly gasped, aqua fire burning in his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 8: Attacked and Commited

Chapter 8: Attacked And Committed  
  
Koshida held the police badge tight while he walked over to where Haruka stood, chatting with the other racers. the man called out. Haruka turned around, and as soon as she faced him, Koshida lashed out and punched her. Taken off-guard, Haruka fell to the ground, yelping in pain. she then called out. Before she could finish the sentence, Koshidas boot shot forward, crashing into her stomach. one of the other racers called out. What are you doing? Haruka laid on the floor, pressing both hands against her stomach, moaning in pain. Everybody listen to me! Koshida now yelled, keeping Haruka down on the ground by kicking her again when she tried to get up. Michiru Kaioh is a cop, and Tenoh knew about it! Several and came, while Koshida glared at Haruka. He bent down, grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. You knew it, right? he asked, menace in his voice. Haruka wiped a thin line of blood from her mouth and nodded. Yes. I found her badge yesterday, when she never finished the sentence. Another racer stepped forward, and before Haruka had a chance to defend herself, he kicked between her legs. Haruka grunted in pain; although she wasn't male, it still hurt like hell. Something silver in Koshidas caught her eye, and suddenly something cold, metal closed around her wrists, chaining them behind her back. Handcuffs. What the she started, only to be slapped by the racer who had kicked her before. Shut up. The man ordered. he glared at her. Koshida grinned before he talked into Harukas ear: We will solve our problem with Tokasha's groupies. By committing you to them. Haruka cried out. You can't do that! They The racer who had kicked her all of a sudden held a big role of duct tape in his hands; he tore a long stripe and taped Harukas mouth shut with it before she could fight back or avoid it. Get him into one of the cars! We'll take him over to them. Koshida ordered. Two other racers grabbed the now helpless Haruka, picked her up in spite of her fighting and threw her into the trunk of her own car. Koshida grabbed another pair of handcuffs, abusing it by chaining Harukas ankles together. Just to make sure that you don't try anything. He grinned at the now completely tied up racer. Haruka screamed at him behind the tape that covered her mouth, but her screams were cut off when Koshida closed the lid of the trunk. Three men got into the car, Koshida being the driver, and drove off. Raeyana, the racer who had showed Michiru around on her first day, waited until the car was out of sight before she jumped into her own one and drove off, to the hospital.   
Haruka laid in the darkness of the trunk, knowing that she was in deep trouble. If Koshida and his fellows really would commit her to Tokashas groupies, she would surely die a long, painful death. Tentatively, the blonde pulled at the handcuffs which held her wrists on her back, only to find out that there was no way to free herself of them. She felt how the car came to a stop, and shortly afterwards the trunk opened. We are here. Koshida informed her, grinning down on her. The two men who had accompanied him appeared next to him, grabbed Harukas arms and pulled her out of the trunk. The blonde found herself standing in front of the house Tokasha had been living in; she tried to fight back while Koshidas fellows pulled her over to the main entrance. Koshida rang the bell, and shortly afterwards the door opened, one of Tokashas groupies appearing in the doorway. He saw Koshida and immediately pulled out his gun. Koshida quickly said. We are here to stop the fight between our two groups. He stepped to the side, allowing the guy to look at the chained up and gagged Haruka. The guys eyes widened, and he lowered his gun. That is some kind of trick, right? he finally asked. Koshida smiled and shook his head. No, my dear friend. We found out about some veryunpleasing facts concerning Tenoh, and it seemed to us that the perfect punishment for him would be to hand him over to youand thus, we could also end our fight with your group. Slowly, a smile appeared on the man's face. Great. So, hand him over. The two men pushed Haruka forward, causing her to fall on her knees. The pulled her in completely, spoke a few last words to Koshida and then closed the door. He knelt down in front of Haruka and pulled her up, his hand landing on her chest. Haruka felt how he groped her breast, and suddenly his eyes went wide. He stared at the blonde for a second before a grin spread over his face. Now, if that aren't surprising news. The tough racer Haruka Tenoh is female. I think I know the perfect punishment for you already. He threw the blonde over his shoulder, patting her behind smiling before he carried her over in the living room where the other groupies sat.   



	10. Chapter 9: Prolonged Death

Chapter 9: Prolonged Death  
  
Several heads turned as Tokasha reentered the room. Who was tha-- One of his friends asked, cutting himself short as he carried Haruka in. Tenoh!! Dude what are you doing?! This could be some trap!! Tokasha held his hand up motioning for the man to stop as he dropped the helpless racer on a couch. Don't worry. She's deceived even her own teammates, this can't be a trap. Murmurs flew across the room as Tokasha referred to Tenoh as a she'. That's right, _she_.   
  
He sat down on a table directly facing the blonde, smirking to himself. A stream of blood was running from her nose where Koshida had punched her multiple times, trickling off her lips. He barely touched her collar bone when Haruka swung her chained feet upwards nailing him in his family jewels. Tokasha screamed in agony, several groupies chuckling, and punched her in the cheek, knocking her back.  
  
  
Raeyana whispered, though sounding more like a shout. Michiru wake up!! The cop in bed blankly blinked a few times, the room slowly coming into focus. She felt two hands suddenly on her shoulder pulling her into an upright position.   
  
Michiru it's me Raeyana!! Look, Haruka is in serious trouble. Michiru's eyes went wide at this but Raeyana continued, Is it true that you're a cop? Her aqua eyes lowered to the bed sheets, I knew you were too much of a goody-goody to be one of us. She chuckled lightly, Koshida found a badge in Haruka's pocket, and they've taken him to Tokasha's group. There's not a single doubt that they're gonna kill him unless we do something.   
  
Michiru gasped throwing the covers off, This is all my fault!! I have to do something!! Whoa whoa, first ... if Tokasha finds out that you're a cop, he'll kill you on the spot no questions asked! I'm surprised that Koshida hasn't already been by yet. Secondly, it's not like you'll be able to just walk in and say that you're there for Tenoh-- Before she could finish, Michiru finished dressing and grabbed Raeyana's arm, dragging her out of the room back to the parking lot.  
  
  
A muffled scream was barely audible over Tokasha's groupies hollers as their leader grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair, pulling her to her feet and being dragged off to another room. Can you believe our luck? One of the less intelligent racers whispered to his friend, Not only do we get rid of one of the best racers, but she's also a girl!! Not to mention a fine looking one at that. His friend stood up walking towards the bar, No shit, glad you finally got that through your head. Tokasha ripped Haruka's shirt open, exposing her slender but well formed body. He began stripping his own clothing, but stopped halfway through reaching into a desk next to the bed. Pulling out a syringe and small vile of clear liquid he filled the needle ignoring Haruka's struggles to escape. Don't worry ... this will make all the pain go away. He tapped the syringe once to release the air bubbles and put an arm over her chest to pin her down, jamming the cold silver metal into the side of her neck. She gritted her teeth tightly attempting to hold back a scream, though not completely effective.   
  
Shht ... shht ... Tokasha mumbled, throwing the needle back onto the desk ripping the duct tape off her face. He pulled a small key out of his pocket, one that Koshida had given to him earlier. Removing the shackles that contained Haruka, he resumed his activity and began caressing the blonde's body. Everything became blurry to Haruka, despite her knowing exactly what was going to happen to her. Just kill me now ... she thought.  
  
  
Faster!! Can't you drive!?!? Michiru shouted to Raeyana, even though she was already well over the limit. Hey I'm going as fast as we can without getting in shit with the cops! Michiru shot her a severe look, Ok ok, I get the point, just chill. We're almost there.


	11. Chapter 10: Girls to the Rescue

1 Chapter 10: Girls To The Rescue  
  
While Raeyana drove Michirus car down the street, she watched how the aqua haired cop dug around under her seat. "What are you doing?" she finally asked, frowning. "Just wait and drive on." Michiru murmured while she continued her search. "Where the heck is it…ah! Finally!" Raeyana made big eyes when Michiru pulled a Desert Eagle, caliber .45 out from under the seat, along with a box of ammo. "What is that?" Raeyana cried out, almost steering off the road in her shock. "A Desert Eagle, caliber .45, with place for eight bullets." Michiru replied calmly while she loaded the revolver. "We won't be able to get Haruka out without using weapons, Raeyana." "But that's a very…big weapon." Raeyana mumbled. Michiru gave her a cold grin. "Not big enough for those guys, in case they did something to Haruka." She then said. Raeyana gave her friend a little smirk. "Remind me to never make you angry, Michiru. Look, we're there." She pointed over to the house, then brought the car to a stop. Both women got out of it and ran over to the main door.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tokasha, just start!" one of the groupies sighed, while he watched how Tokasha played around with Harukas body. The blonde wasn't unconscious, but not far from it either; her eyes had rolled back in her head, so only white could be seen, and a thin line of salvia ran from the corner of her mouth. "Patience, my friends, patience." Tokasha replied, grinning. He ran his hand over Harukas body, the racer lying on the bed motionless. Her breath came in rasped, somehow soggy thrusts, causing one of the groupies to "Eww." "Yuck, she sounds like she's drowning. I think you used too much of the tranquilizer, Tokasha." He then said. Tokasha just growled and – finally – prepared himself to enter the helpless racer. That was when the door to the bedroom flew open and a very furious, aqua haired cop jumped in, aiming a heavy revolver at him.  
  
Tokasha froze in mid-air when he saw the Desert Eagle in the woman's hands; his groupies immediately dropped to the floor, obviously scared out of their wits. "Get. Away. From. Him." Michiru pressed out between clenched teeth. Thanks to Tokashas position, she couldn't see Harukas body, but she wondered why the naked guy was kneeling over another naked guy. Her eyes nearly fell out when Tokasha did what she said and Haruka turned out to be female. But, being the trained cop she was, Michiru quickly regained her coolness and aimed the gun at Tokashas head. Outside, Raeyana was talking into the radio set Michiru had given her, telling the officer on the other end of the line to send backup as soon as possible. When the man had agreed on doing it, Raeyana took the second gun Michiru hid in the trunk and ran into the house.  
  
"Haruka…Haruka, come on, talk to me!" Michiru held the motionless woman in her arms, talking to her, while five cops led the handcuffed groupies out of the house. Raeyana kneeled down next to the cop and asked: "What's wrong with him…her?" Michiru shrugged, feeling awfully helpless. "I don't know." She then said, wiping another trail of salvia from the blondes mouth with her sleeve. "Seems like they drugged her somehow…oh God, imagine what they would've done to her if we didn't show up." "Don't think about it." Raeyana quickly replied, various images of Haruka being raped appearing in front of her inner eye. Michiru nodded before she looked around. "Where is that friggin doctor?" she then asked. As if on cue, the man showed up, carrying a black suitcase with him. "Where is the victim?" Michiru looked down on the blonde in her arms for an answer, and the doctor knelt down next to her. He opened one of Harukas eyes, stared at the white for a few seconds and sighed. "Drugs. We should take her to the hospital." Michiru nodded and helped the doctor to load the now completely unconscious Haruka on the stretcher. "Can I come with you?" she then asked. The doctor thought about it for a second, agreed, and Michiru hurried over to the ambulance car. 


	12. Chapter 11: Guardian Angels

Chapter 11: Guardian Angels  
  
I'm sorry m'am, you'll have to wait here. A nurse said, stopping Michiru from entering the emergency operating room. The doctors have to do their work, now please take a seat. Before she could say anything further she was left in the hallway with a closed door in front of her ...  
  
... A slight knock on the door made Haruka stir lightly in her bed. Come in. she called lightly, not caring to look who it was. The blonde opened her eyes and immediately smiled as Michiru entered. She took a seat on Haruka's bed and held her hand. Tears immediately began welling up in Haruka's eyes. Don't cry ... it's all over now. Michiru said, attempting to give any comfort to the woman. The blonde closed her eyes tightly, trying to force her emotions back, but she couldn't stop thinking what might have happened if, if, well what if this cop didn't come when she did?   
  
Thank you ... Haruka mumbled, causing Michiru to raise an eye. Any other cop would've just let me die, they don't care for the street racers. You're like an angel sent from the heavens. Michiru's cheeks flushed with pink when she leaned over to kiss Haruka. Before their lips could make contact, Raeyana suddenly bursted through the doors screaming for her. She immediately sat up again, coughing lightly as she recomposed her figure. Haruka looked away biting her lip.  
  
What's wrong?? Raeyana grabbed the door frame holding a finger up to wait. You should really stop smoking ... you can't even run across the hall without dying ... Haruka smirked. Hey, and you should tell the truth about your gender. Who would've thought the great racer Haruka Tenoh was a woman? Hey, I never said I wasn't ... you all just presumed so. Raeyana stuck her tongue out at her before looking back at Michiru. No seriously, what's wrong?   
  
Raeyana shrugged as she stood up, Nothing ... just came by to visit friends. The other two shook their heads in disbelief, She needs a boyfriend. Haruka said, Michiru nodding. Now excuse me, I have a date with my guardian angel. It's about time. Michiru smiled as they met in a passionate kiss, Raeyana making an annoying noise.


	13. Chapter 12: Getting Rid of Koshida

Chapter 12: Getting Rid Of Koshida  
  
When can I leave? Haruka asked, causing the doctor to sigh. He then said. Why not today? the blonde asked, as annoying as she could. Because the drug those guys gave you are still in your blood. The doctor replied. And it could be dangerous for you to leave already. Haruka replied intelligently. The doctor smiled at her and left the room, leaving the blonde alone with Michiru. The aqua haired cop smiled at her lover, bent down and kissed her. There's a little problem. She said afterwards. Haruka looked at her curious. Really? And that would be? the racer asked. Michiru replied. Haruka went pale, but she recollected herself quickly and asked: What's with him? she asked, her voice shaking a little bit. He's still somewhere out there. Michiru sighed, pointing to the window for emphasis. And when he finds out that you're still alive, he'll try to kill you, that's for sure. Haruka let out a heavy sigh. Oh great. And what are we supposed to do about that? Find him first. Michiru replied calmly. Haruka gaped at her. You can't mean that. She finally said. Why not? Michiru asked. You'll get a gun from me, and I'll have one too, so there's nothing to worry about. Haruka sighed. Still...I have a bad feeling about that, love. Don't worry. Michiru replied. Tomorrow you'll be allowed to leave...and then we'll get him. Haruka finally agreed. Michiru smiled at her and rose from her chair. But you should rest now, honey. The cop advised her lover. Haruka nodded, already halfway in dreamland. Good night. Michiru whispered, kissing the blonde before she left.  
The next morning, Haruka was allowed to leave the hospital. She still felt a little bit dazed from the strong tranquilizing drugs she had been given, but it wasn't bad enough to keep her in bed. Michiru already waited outside the hospital, ready to go and get Koshida for what he had done to Haruka. Are you ready, love? the blonde asked while she climbed into the car and sat down on the passenger's seat. Haruka nodded, but her eyes went wide when Michiru handed her a heavy revolver. What...do I really need that? the blonde asked, sighing. Michiru shrugged while she started the car. I hope not. But in case you need it, it's good to have it. Haruka nodded, stuffing the gun in the waistband of her jeans. Michiru drove off, to Koshidas house.  
Haruka rang the doorbell, waiting for Koshida to open the door. Yeah yeah, I'm coming! the racer's voice could be heard. Shortly afterwards, the door opened. Yeah? What... Koshida stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who stood on the doorstep. he finally managed to blurt out. What are you... Before he could finish his sentence, Haruka lashed out, punching the man's face. Koshida yelped in pain and fell to the floor, holding his nose, blood seeping out between his fingers. He moaned. Why you little... Michiru peeked over Harukas shoulder, holding her police badge up. Koshida, you are arrested. She informed him. The racer growled and came to his feet again. Dream on! he yelled, his hand reaching under his jacket. Haruka screamed, she pulled the gun out as fast as lightning and aimed it at Koshida. The racer pulled his own revolver out, but before he was able to pull the trigger, Haruka had fired several times. Koshida stumbled backwards, blood seeping out of the several bullet wounds in his chest and stomach. Finally, he fell to the floor, a line of blood running from his mouth. Haruka lowered the gun, breathing heavilly. I killed him. She finally said. Michiru nodded before she pulled her lover into a gentle hug. It's alright, Haruka. You had no choice...it's okay. The cop still hugged the racer when she started to cry, and she still held her when the police arrived.  



	14. Chapter 13: White Lies

Chapter 13: White Lies  
  
The Tokyo Police department immediately swarmed out like flies, taking on their various duties and removing the body from the crime scene. Two policemen had approached Haruka and Michiru, asking them of the evening's events. Haruka was still shocked at what she had done, leaving Michiru to answer all of their questions. After what seemed like an eternity, the undercover cop lead them to her car where they headed back to her place.  
  
After sitting together in Michiru's living room, Haruka finally asked, What did you tell them that happened? The aqua haired woman looked down at her fingers smiling mischievously, Well ... almost everything ... maybe with a few, little, minimal changes. Haruka blinked at her, But if they find out you lied-- I wouldn't worry about it, it's not like Koshida even has family to press charges for anything. Besides, a little white lie never hurt anyone.  
  
You're such a corrupted cop. Haruka joked, laughing lightly and leaning deeper into the chair. Michiru gazed at her with pleading eyes and and innocent voice, Whatever on Earth are you talking about? The blonde chuckled, Thanks ... I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. You wouldn't have gotten into any trouble if it wasn't for me. Michiru replied, sighing.   
  
Perhaps ... it was well worth the trouble though. Michiru raised an eye slightly, Raeyana told me, well, everything. The normally pale skin of the cop slowly but steadily flushed into a deep crimson with enormous embarrassment. Haruka smiled and leaned forward, pausing for a moment before backing off. Michiru finally returned to her own skin tones, looking a little disappointed. There was a long silence, the blonde feeling like an idiot for ever thinking that a police officer would fall for a street racer. Suddenly she felt Michiru throw herself on her planting a passionate kiss on her lips. She was a little shocked at first, but returned the kiss screaming in her mind with joy.   
  
Michiru finally let go and sat upwards, pursing her lips together slightly. Haruka meanwhile looked around dumbfounded, unsure of what she was to do then. Acting upon instincts, she leaned back over to Michiru showing deeper passion, running her hand through her locks of aqua silk hair. There was a sudden knock at the door, at the two immediately jumped up to their feet as if they were 8 year olds doing something they knew they weren't supposed to do. Convenience, ne? Haruka asked in a sarcastic tone, as Michiru went to answer it. 


	15. Chapter 14: Happy Together

Chapter 14: Happy Together  
  
Michiru opened the door, only to find herself face to face with the police director Ryo Tenchi. Michiru said, surprised. The elderly man smiled at her. Hello, Kaioh-San. He greeted. Michiru smiled back before she asked: How can I help you? Oh, I just came to congratulate you. Tenchi replied. The street races stopped now, since one of the leaders named Koshida was shot and the other one, Haruka Tenoh, has gone missing and is no where to be found. _Ha! If he only knew... _Michiru thought to herself, desperately trying to stifle the grin that was threatening to spread over her face. Oh, really? the aqua haired cop now replied. Does that mean that my undercover job is over? Tenchi nodded. Yes, Kaioh-San. I suggest that you take a week off now before you return to work, after all, you were hurt. Michiru nodded. Thank you very much, Tenchi-San. _A whole week with Haruka! Yay! _she thought to herself. Oh, and, Kaioh-San... Tenchi now said, causing Michiru to look at him. the cop asked. If you happen to find out where Tenoh is hiding, tell us. We think that it was him who murdered Koshida, and he'll get arrested for it. Michiru gulped. O-okay. If I gain any information about Tenoh's hiding place, I'll call. Tenchi smiled and nodded. Great. Goodbye, then. Tenchi left, and Michiru closed the door behind him. She whispered to herself. Of course the cop had been smart enough not to tell the other cops at Koshida's house Haruka's real name; instead, she had quickly made up a false one. If I don't tell them were Haruka is, I could loose my job. Michiru thought to herself. If I do tell them, Haruka will be arrested and hate me forever...okay, I won't tell. Satisfied with her decision, Michiru walked back into the living room, where Haruka was waiting. The cop entered the room – and gasped when she saw the blonde lying on the couch motionless.  
Shocked, Michiru hurried over to the couch, grabbing the shoulder's of the racer. Haruka, can you hear me? The blonde groaned and opened her eyes. she managed to say. Michiru replied gently. Are you alright? Haruka sat upright, holding her head. I just blacked out for a second... She groaned again, her head throbbing. It has to be some hangover. Michiru thought out loud. From that drugs they gave you. Please don't remind me of that. Haruka begged, her hand unconsciously coming up and rubbing her neck where the needle had been rammed in. Michiru apologised, taking the hand of her love. Haruka gave her a weak smile. It's okay. Now, where were we when the bell rang? Michiru just smiled at her before the couple sank into a long, gentle kiss.  
Night had come. Haruka and Michiru laid in Michirus huge bed, cuddling and kissing. You have to hide here for a while, Love. Michiru now whispered into the blondes ear. Police is searching for you. Haruka sighed and nodded. Yes, I know. You shouldn't hide me, Michi, that could cost you your job. Michiru shrugged. I don't care about that, as long as you are here with me. Haruka smiled down at her, gently kissing the top of her head. I love you, Michiru. The racer then whispered. Michiru smiled, although Haruka couldn't see this in the darkness, and replied: I love you, too. The couple kissed again and finally, both women fell asleep.   



	16. Chapter 15: Like A Lady

Chapter 15: Like A Lady  
  
Haruka awoke feeling a warm body next to her own, not needing her to open her eyes to guess who it was. It caused her to smile lightly, when she felt Michiru hug her tightly for a moment. You're so cute when you smile. The cop whispered, refusing to let go despite Haruka's movements to sit up. Seriously, I've been thinking, and I can't stay here. Not only are the cops out for me, but my old gang will be just _dying_ to get even for killing Koshida. I think ... I think I'll have to leave town for a while. Michiru gasped, I was hoping ... that ... The racer looked down playing her fingers across Michiru's arm, that maybe you'd want to come with me. The aqua haired girl immediately jumped up with happiness throwing herself onto Haruka, Of course I will!! The blonde broke into another smile and hugged back, thanking the stars silently.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two were heading to Haruka's apartment to gather her stuff, when Haruka suddenly asked, Umm ... sweetheart, I think we have a small problem. I can't believe I didn't think of this before ... but ... how am I going to be able to pass through security at the airport? Or, anywhere with police searching for me? There aren't that many cross dressing tomboy blondes in this city I would think ... Michiru pondered for a moment when a huge grin spread across her face, Well, take out the cross dressing' and the tomboy' part and our problem is solved. Haruka's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, You can't mean ... dress, like a ... girl!?   
  
I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Haruka grumbled, standing in front of the mirror in her apartment finishing zipping up her boots. She tugged at her skirt and straightened her shirt, I look ... I look-- Like a lady. Michiru cut in, marveling at her handy work. Now, close your eyes for a second. She began dusting off some loose powder that seemed to be floating up in thick clouds. The blonde coughed several times, stepping back waving the dust away. Ok I think that's enough!! The cop sighed before taking a look at her, Fine. Come on, turn around now! Haruka sighed and spun around on the spot, her skirt twirling lightly with the wind. I look like an idiot. she stated firmly. You look lovely, and besides, the cops are looking for a _man_ named Tenoh, not a woman. This better work ... she grumbled before following her out of her apartment holding her bags.   
  
Goodbye my City Rover!! I'll miss you!!! Haruka called out to her car, as she walked past it and towards Michiru's ferrari. The aqua haired woman shook her head in disbelief and opened the trunk, throwing the luggage in before snapping it back shut. Michiru, sweetheart ... they actually let you keep the car? Michiru giggled lightly, I don't know, they never asked for it back. ~_^ We're ready to head to the airport? Hai ... let's go.


	17. Chapter 16: Fly Away

1 Chapter 16: Fly Away  
  
„I'm surprised that no one realized who I really am." Haruka admitted while she sat down next to Michiru in the plane, glaring at a man who whistled after her. Michiru protectively put an arm around her, and the man's eyes widened before he quickly looked away, coughing. "Flight 184, to Yokohama, ready to depart." A voice now spoke over the loud speakers that were assembled all over the airport. Haruka let out a relieved sigh when the plane slowly started to roll and soon took off. "We'll arrive in Yokohama soon, Haruka." Michiru now spoke. "There, you can return to your usual clothing…although you're damn sexy right now." Haruka blushed heavily. "Thanks, but I think I'm too masculine to wear something like that often." Michiru giggled at her lover and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, Haruka, I love you just the way you are." Haruka smiled at the aqua haired cop. "I love you too, Michiru." The couple shared another short kiss, not noticing that the guy who had whistled at Haruka before stared at both of them, frowning. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a photo that showed Haruka standing next to her City Rover, grinning and holding a trophy. "It's Tenoh!" the man now thought to himself. "Oh, too bad that Tokasha and the others are in jail…and good that I managed to escape." He chuckled to himself when he remembered the naked, drugged Haruka lying on Tokashas bed while he looked at the blonde again. "You're not the only one who's leaving town, babe. And there's still something I plan on doing with you." He chuckled again, earning a weird glance from the man who sat next to him.  
  
After a for Haruka way too long time, the plane reached Yokohama and landed. It was already dark outside when Haruka and Michiru left the airport, carrying their luggage with them. Michiru started to look out for a taxi while Haruka headed for the toilet to change herself. She came walking out again, wearing black slacks, a white shirt and a matching black jacket, the make up vanished from her face. Michiru looked at her lover, smiling. "You just couldn't wait until we were in the hotel, right?" she then chuckled. Haruka shrugged and nodded. "Whatever. Did you have any luck in finding a taxi?" Michiru sighed and shook her head. "Nah. I hope that we'll find one soon, my feet already hurt." Haruka chuckled at her lover and shook her head. All of a sudden, something hard and cold was pressed against her back. "Don't move." A hard voice whispered into her ear. Haruka heard Michiru gasp next to her when a strong arm wrapped itself around the blondes throat, holding her tight while the gun still pressed into her back. "No sound, cop girl." The man who had grabbed Haruka spoke. "Or your racer lover dies." 


	18. Chapter 17: Why Me?

Chapter 17: Why Me?  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes in disbelief, You've got to be kidding me! she mumbled. Shut up! The man hissed into her ear, pressing the gun he held harder into her back. What the hell do you think you're doing?! You know that you're never gonna make it out of here alive. the blonde added, ignoring the fact that his grip became tighter by the second. I said, shut up!   
  
Michiru glared daggers at the man and he grinned back at her, You know she's right, you're never gonna get out of here. _I_ may not get out of here alone, but a cop like you is gonna be able to. That's right, now get moving. He hissed, pushing Haruka towards the exit releasing his grip around her neck. Once outside the doors, he nodded towards an unmarked black Honda Civic parked near a loading dock. Haruka laughed, For a racer, you have a really crappy car. The man grumbled and smashed the handle of the gun on her head, knocking her out and pushing her into the car, letting the driver take care of Michiru in a similar fashion.  
  
Haruka awoke to a firm shaking, upon opening her eyes she saw two aqua eyes staring back at her. Ok ok I'm awake!! She sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head, Ouch ... what the hell happened? Michiru shook her head and stood up, I have no clue, but I do know, we're so stuck in here. The blonde stood up and made several attempts at the door, Trying to be the macho one, ne? Haruka blushed several moments, and looked around. What about that vent? Think you can climb through that?   
  
The aqua haired cop shook her head again, Yes, why do you think I was trying to wake you up? You were sleeping like a baby, I was hesitant to even disturb you. The blonde flushed with embarrassment for a few moments before walking over to the wall holding her hands out. Up up. Michiru giggled lightly before climbing onto Haruka, opening the vent peering in. It's so dark! Oh hurry up in there already!! Ok ok!! She climbed onto Haruka's shoulders and pulled herself in, crawling through the dust filled tunnels. I'll be back soon!! The racer sat on the ground leaning against a wall, I hope so.


	19. Chapter 18: Escape

Chapter 18: Escape  
  
One hour later, Haruka still sat against the wall, wondering what the racer who had brought her here had in store for her. As if on cue, the door of the small room opened, the bright light that shone in stinging in the blondes eyes. Haruka raised one arm and looked at the man, who now entered the room grinning, his gun in hands. His grin vanished when he realized that Michiru was gone. Where's the cop? he asked, aiming his gun at the blondes head for emphasis. Haruka replied, smirking. That obviously angered the guy, he raised the gun high over his head and smashed the barrel against the blondes head. Haruka yelped in pain while she fell to her side, blood trickling from the wound above her eyebrow. Don't you get smart with me. The man growled. Haruka groaned, just loud enough for her captor to hear. His boot crashed into her stomach, and she convulsed with pain. Her attacker grinned and just raised his leg to kick her again when the blondes hands suddenly shot forward, her fingers closing around his ankle. The man's eyes went wide, but he had no time to react. Haruka jerked her arms up, causing the man to fly backwards and land on the floor with a loud THUMP. The blonde racer jumped up as fast as she could, ignoring the dull pain in her belly and the stinging pain that ran from her head. She launched herself forward, nailing the other one to the ground with her body. You think you can beat me when you feel like it? Haruka shouted, her fist connecting with her opponents jaw. You think you can drug me again and have your fun with me? Another punch, this time breaking the man's nose. The guys head fell back, and he groaned in immense pain, nearly unconscious. Haruka quickly dug through his pockets until she found the syringe with the drug in it. A short flash of memory came up in her mind – _Don't worry. That will make all the pain go away. _– but she quickly shook it off. The man slowly regained his consciousness, but he was too slow to keep Haruka from ramming the syringe into his neck. Now you know how I felt. She snarled while she injected the drug into the man's body. I hope you die from overdosing, bastard. The blonde stood up, looking down at the nearly unconscious racer with fire in her eyes. She turned around to walk out of the room, not noticing how the man's hand searched for his gun. He found it, raising it with the last strength he had in his body. Then, he fired.  
  
Haruka nearly had a heart attack when the shot rang behind her; she dropped to the floor immediately, hearing how the bullet hit one of the stone walls and howled through the room, turned into a deadly ricochet. Haruka covered her head with both arms, hoping that the bullet wouldn't hit her, while she slowly crawled towards the exit. Finally, she reached the door, jumped out and kicked it close. She finally said while she stood up and locked the door, making sure that her captor wouldn't be able to escape. Wiping a trail of blood from her face, Haruka finally turned around and left the building.  
  
When Michiru returned half an hour later with a little army of cops, Haruka was sitting outside the building, leaning against the wall. Michiru called out, running over to her lover. You are hurt! Haruka waved her hand and replied: Nothing bad. Just an abrasion. She pointed to the building behind her. Our little friend is in there. Michiru nodded and made a gesture to the cops behind her, who immediately stormed the building. Two minutes later, a handcuffed racer was led out. I'll come back! he yelled at Haruka and Michiru while the cops practically carried him over to the car. I'll come back, and kill both of you! This wasn't our last meeting! Haruka gave him the dirty finger, causing Michiru to giggle. Haruka smiled down at her, putting one arm around her lover's waist. Come on, love. Let's find a place to stay, I'm tired. Michiru nodded, and they walked off, ignoring the cops that called out for them.  
  
Hold still. Michiru ordered while she carefully cleaned the wound on her lover's forehead. But it hurts. Haruka complained, earning a stern look from the aqua haired woman. I know that it hurts. But it has to be cleaned. Michiru informed her. Haruka just sighed and waited until Michiru was finished with treating to her wound and carefully put a band-aid on it. There, all done. Did he hurt you anywhere else? Michiru asked, concern in her voice. He kicked me in the stomach, but that didn't leave anything. Haruka replied before she grimaced. Well, except for the stomach ache. Oh, my poor baby. Michiru soothed her, gently stroking her cheek. Haruka reached up and took her hand, smiling at her. I love you. The racer softly spoke, earning a smile from Michiru. I love you, too. The aqua haired woman replied before she bent forward, sealing Harukas mouth with a passionate kiss.  



	20. Chapter 19: Sweets

Chapter 19: Sweets  
  
The following morning, Haruka awoke to a set of warm, soft lips upon hers, immediately making her smile from ear to ear. Good morning love. she mumbled as she returned the kiss. Michiru smiled at her and sat down next to her, watching the blonde stretch out from underneath the covers. What are you doing up so early?   
  
I couldn't sleep with all your snoring. Michiru snickered. But it is quite cute watching you sleep all day. she added as a quick afterthought.  
  
Is that so? Haruka grinned, Well then, looks like we have some sleep to catch up on. She pulled her under the covers bringing her into a tight snuggle giving her a long desired passionate kiss.  
  
  
An all too familiar voice came from the door frame, a woman jumping out and giving the racer a warm hug. I'd heard so many things about you, I thought that my best betting racer was dead!! I'm hurt that you'd think that, Raeyana. Haruka replied, grinning. Good to see you again too Michiru! Raeyana beamed, pulling her into the group hug as well.  
  
We can't stay long, I just came back to get my old car. Raeyana smiled, I had a feeling that might happen, so I had some guys come in and check it out. Still running like the beauty she is. She led them to the back garage and pulled off the cover revealing her 1967 Toyota GT Convertible. (you have to know this car ... it's her yellow convertible!! ^_^) Michiru's jaw dropped, You _actually_ have one of these?! There were only 300 made and I hear that they are really hard to get!! Haruka chuckled and gave her love a quick peck on the cheek, I am aware of it's current status thank you. The aqua haired cop flushed a light shade of pink before Raeyana cut in, Alright, well you guys should get going soon. You know Haruka, it's such a shame that you're a girl ... She added, looking slightly disappointed. Though it does explain why you were so slick with the rest of the girls. Ever consider giving the other guys some pointers?  
  
Haruka chuckled as she opened the car door for Michiru, Nah, can't have them using my techniques. The cop gave her a skeptical look, Techniques? You mean the keep-everyone-within-a-five-mile-radius-awake technique? You've totally got that one mastered. The blonde stuck her tongue out at her while Raeyana giggled; Michiru smirking happily. The two hugged each other tightly while Haruka complained, enforcing the fact that she had a lot more tricks up her sleeve. You're alright for a cop. Raeyana said as Michiru got into the car. You're not so bad yourself either. The aqua haired beauty replied with a wink. See ya around Tenoh!! You'd better be back again sometime!! Raeyana hollered, as the couple pulled out of the driveway.   
  
  
Haruka asked timidly, Michiru leaning against her shoulder. A soft groan came from Michiru's lips. Did you by any chance happen to share with your headquarters that your vacation is gonna last more than a week? The cop suddenly sat up eyes wide for a moment, Uh oh ... oh well, I've always wanted to go into teaching. Haruka chuckled and shifted the car into the next gear speeding up on the highway where the sun was slowly sinking back into the ground. Michiru held her hair back, enjoying the warm air whipping across her face. I don't think I could handle teaching. Rotten little kids!! The blonde suddenly spoke, shuddering at the mere thought of having to watch tiny tykes running around for 6 hours a day. Michiru broke out into a fit of laughter before kissing Haruka on the cheek, You're so sweet ... The racer grinned and put an arm around her love, pulling her into a warm embrace. I know I am. 


End file.
